


In the dark of the Night

by TheRomanticSadist



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, M/M, Sharing a Bed, nose kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanticSadist/pseuds/TheRomanticSadist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after they find Adam wandering after his amnesia episode, Gansey can't sleep. </p><p>Neither can Adam.</p><p>--<br/>Set during 'The Dream Thieves'</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the dark of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd write an Adansey this early but here I am and there it is! Just a lot of fluff tbh... I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to [Kim](http://rryoutah.tumblr.com) for beta-reading!

In a mansion as big as theirs, Gansey never did expect visitors in the middle of the night. Even an intruder could pick any one room to invade, yet the door to his was not particularly spectacular. Therefore, when a knock resounded at two in the morning, Gansey tensed. He hadn’t heard the footsteps which usually echoed in the hallways. Whoever it was, they were quiet.

His door creaked open. 

“Gansey?”

Adam’s soft voice reminded him of Henrietta. Of the home that he had found. Of the home that was truly his. Gansey scrambled in his bed, snatching up his glasses from the side table and flicked the lamp on. Light burst from it, and Gansey squinted. From his doorway, Adam stood, his hands fiddling with the hem of a faded band shirt. It was long enough that it covered the grey pyjama shorts he wore and ghosted over his tanned legs. Even in this light, Gansey noticed the myriad of freckles scattered on his skin.

“Oh,” Adam blinked and made a move like he was about to step back. “Never mind, I can go if you were sleeping.” He knew Gansey had insomnia, and if he had just woke him up like that, it was too selfish to keep him up any longer. “Goodnight.”

“It’s okay.” Gansey stopped him, running a hand through his hair in order to get it out of his eyes. “I couldn’t sleep anyway. You can come in.” Usually, Gansey wouldn’t have to tell Adam whether he was welcome somewhere, but after the events of the day, he knew it would be better to be clear. 

The moment that he had realised Adam had truly gone, it was as if the earth beneath him had crumbled, dropping him down, down, down into the dark. It wasn’t just losing a friend, it was the uncertainty that someone so important in his life might not return. This was unfamiliar terrain for Adam, and Gansey couldn’t have forgiven himself if anything had happened to him. 

Adam stepped into the room. The lamp illuminated half of his face, casting shadows across his skin to highlight his features. “Hey, stay here for tonight?”

Adam tensed, his hand curling into a fist. “No, I can go back to my room.” He insisted. “I just—”

“Adam.” Gansey’s voice, for once, was just tired. It had been a long day, but most of his often were. The added stress of Adam going missing had drained him and knowing one of his best friends had chosen to leave him... No. No, he couldn’t think like that. Not when it was Adam who had suffered the loss of memory; hours of his life just gone like that. For Adam, who calculated every hour of the day so it would be used to its fullest potential, he couldn’t imagine what he was going through. “Stay. Please.”

Adam hesitated. Gansey saw how he tried not to move his head too much, but his eyes scanned his room. How tall the ceilings were compared to the humans which occupied the room. Gansey had old, leather books lined along the shelves, but his favourites piled up on the floor, notes hanging out from them. A map lay open on his desk, a scroll of paper had cascaded off of the table and rolled open onto the floor, the dark scrawls marking the ley lines scribbled over it. The mess of it was strange to Adam, yet at the same time this was Gansey’s home.

Finally, Adam crossed the room and slipped under the comforter. His head rested on the silk pillow case and he sighed, closing his eyes. Gansey felt something drop in his stomach as he studied the dark rings under Adam’s eyes. He was overworking himself, more than normal but of course he couldn’t say it. It wasn’t his life. It wasn’t his business. But it was. Adam was a part of his life and his wellbeing was important. He wished Adam could see that one day. With words lodged in his throat, Gansey turned to put his glasses back on the table and switch off the light. 

For a while, Gansey tried to adjust to the darkness. It wouldn’t have helped even if he did; everything blurred together and in the dark, he could only just make out Adam’s still figure and how his hair flopped onto the pillow. Even in rest, Gansey could tell he was still tense. Adam’s soft breathing was the only sound he heard, so close to him. It had been a while since he and Ronan had slept in the same bed, and Noah was always cold. Gansey had missed the presence of someone sleeping next to him. 

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” Adam asked softly. His words were slurred together from exhaustion, his accent a little more prominent. There was a short spike in Gansey’s heartbeat. “Glendower?”

“You.” Gansey admitted. In the dark, anything could be said.

Adam opened his eyes, frowning. There were thousands of things Gansey could worry about. He should have known that he shouldn’t have needed to be one of them.

“Me?”

Gansey nodded. “You.” He sighed and moved closer, putting a hand on Adam’s bicep. Gently, he gave his shoulder a squeeze. “You disappeared today.” Gansey’s voice was hushed, but Adam detected a tightness to it. “I… I don’t know what we— what _I_ would have done if we didn’t find you.” Under his hand, Gansey could feel Adam begin to lose himself to the adventure of the day. His shoulders relaxed under his touch and silently, Gansey urged for him to continue to do so. Where Adam was now, Gansey could protect him. He could see him, and he would make sure that he would at least get one good night’s sleep. Gansey sighed, his hand ghosting to be gently placed on Adam’s cheek. He was here. Right here. Adam closed his eyes. “Thank God you’re safe, Adam.”

“Of course I’m safe.” Adam whispered back, “You didn’t have to worry so much about me.”

“Adam Parrish,” Gansey spoke his name with purpose. At first, Adam had expected it to be the same voice he had used to introduce him to all those governors, but instead it was just Gansey. It put Adam at ease. “You’re special to me.” He stressed. “I’ll always worry about you.”

“I don’t…” Adam began to protest, but a yawn broke through his sentence and he forgot the rest of the sentence. “Sorry,” he muttered instead, rubbing his face into the pillow. It looked like he was finally adapting to the bed. “For making you scared.” His words were buried partly into the pillow, but Gansey figured it out.

“It’s okay.” Gansey said softly, feeling Adam slowly fall asleep. He waited a few more moments until Adam’s breathing evened out and softened. They were longer now, and this was one of the rare moments where he wasn’t napping, but was really sleeping. Gansey brushed a thumb against Adam’s delicate cheekbone, skimming along golden freckles. Biting his lip, he made a decision. Gansey shuffled closer to him, their legs just touching and he kissed his forehead. “Goodnight, Adam.”

Eventually, Gansey too began to drift off into sleep. Both boys managed to sleep well that night, the troubles of sleeping kings and magical contracts forgotten for the few hours.

When Gansey woke, the sun was already rising and gentle rays were filtering into the room. Most of it was blocked out by the blinds, but some managed to sneak through the cracks. As he breathed in the morning air, he frowned when he felt another body under his arms. His nose twitched a little and for a moment he thought he was back in Monmouth. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

Adam Parrish was awake. Blue eyes like summer skies stared right back at him, the edges crinkled in amusement. This close, Gansey could see him okay without the use of his glasses, but it took him a while. Adam smiled, and that in itself was so much better to wake up to than a golden sunrise. “Morning.” Gansey mumbled. 

Adam’s smile begin to grow until he began to shake with small sniggers. He brought a hand up to try and cover his mouth and muffle his laughter, but it was difficult to when his laugh was so light. Gansey’s brow furrowed. “Adam, what is it?” He pushed himself up off of the bed, realising now that one arm was still relaxed on Adam. Neither of them pointed it out, and neither of them moved. This was allowed. Adam still watched as he raised his head off of the pillow. 

As he did so, Adam could no longer contain his laughter. It burst out and sang through the room, reminding Gansey of Cabeswater. He laughed, and laughed, his eyes squeezed shut and his whole body shook with joy. Despite not knowing what was funny, Gansey joined in, glad to see the change. “Adam, come on!”

When Adam eventually calmed down, he sat up to be level with Gansey. With a grin, he leant forward. Gansey’s cheeks instantly felt hot, as did his neck and he swore his chest tightened for a moment. Adam grinned mischievously and kissed his nose. “Your bed head is really cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Enjoy 'The Raven King' everyone!  
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://ravenboyparrish.tumblr.com) if you want and if you could, could you maybe [reblog it too?](http://ravenboyparrish.tumblr.com/post/143397967597)  
> Thank you!  
> ~Drea  
> x
> 
> Edit: 23/7/16 - Hi! If any of you also ship pynch, could you also check out [ Pynch week ](http://pynchweek.tumblr.com/) on tumblr since I'm co-hosting it (and will probably participate in it too)! It would be great if you could spread the word and I hope to see some of you taking part as well! ♥ Thanks!


End file.
